Lacus' Thrill
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: Lacus has a secret that she hasn't told anyone, not even her lover Cagalli. Contains exhibitionism, OOC behaviour and eventually BDSM. Not a one-shot
1. Walking Home

**Disclaimer: I don't really have a reason for writing this other than to see Lacus do something she wouldn't normally do. Don't hate me for doing this but if you do I don't care. Expect exhibitionism, public nudity and dirty behaviour from Lacus in this chapter.**

Lacus' Thrill.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

Part 1. Walking Home.

Lacus' POV.

Everyone has secrets they never tell anyone, either out of fear or embarrassment, I am no exception. My name is Lacus Clyne and I'm in my final year at high school and this secret I hide out of fear and embarrassment, you see whenever the opportunity presents itself I enjoy the thrill of stripping off my clothes and walking in public naked. It's the thrill of getting caught being completely exposed that compels me to commit such an indecent act, it's just as thrilling than making love with my girlfriend and roommate Cagalli Yula Athha if not more. Even on cold nights I'll leave our apartment in nothing but a long coat and shoes as the heat from my body keeps me from freezing yet Cagalli never questions where I go at night or why I comes back flushed and out of breath.

I had to stay late at school again for the cooking club seeing how I'm the one who does all the meals at home since Cagalli is somehow able to burn water. By this time all the teachers and staff have gone home leaving me the only one the grounds and I once again feel my heart racing as I strip out of my uniform. I'm so petrified that someone will see me exposed like this but at the same time I'm so excited that my panties are wet by the time I remove them leaving me completely naked. After calling Cagalli to let her know to order take-out, I take a bullet vibrator from my bag that Cagalli had somehow gotten for my birthday and insert it in my pussy then strap the remote to my thigh and turn it on low enough to keep me even more excited. She made a silly suggestion that I should wear it under one of my long skirts, if only she knew what I really did with it. I've even masturbated using the utensils in the cooking class, of course I always licked them clean so no one would find out.

My juices are running down my thighs by the time I arrive at the shoe lockers, it's here that I make my final preparations for walking home. Replacing my school shoes I take a mask from my locker then remove my crescent hair clip and put the mask on, I know there aren't that many women with pink hair but wearing a mask helps to keep people from recognising me. My heart is pounding in my chest as I exit the school grounds and people are already looking at me either stunned or surprised, but I pay them no attention though a smile finds its way onto my flushed face. Stopping at a crosswalk I play with my breasts and nipples while waiting for the lights to change giving a show to any drivers passing by, I'm glad I have an average sized bust and so does Cagalli, we both love being able to cup each other's breasts in our hands. Once I make it across the street I quickly head over to the train station while several boys watch sporting nosebleeds as my breast bounce slightly with each step. I hear the click of a camera phone but it doesn't bother me, my face is covered so even if they do put those pictures of me on the internet, no one will know it's really me.

As I wait for the next train I sit on a bench with one leg raised and remove the vibrator to lick clean of my juices then press it against my clit as I finger myself to orgasm, no doubt I'm attracting a lot of attention but my soaked pussy is all that's on my mind as I ride out my orgasm. When the train arrives I quickly reinsert the vibrator then run into the nearest carriage, once the doors close all eyes are on me, some in shock or disappointment like a mother keeping her child from seeing me. A small tinge on shame passes through me but it fades just as quick, I then notice some older men and teens looking at my body with lust in their eyes, at one point I thought I saw a pair of amber eyes gazing upon me as Cagalli would but it was probably someone else. I'm glad no males try to approach me as I have no interest in the opposite sex at all thanks to my father who tried to rape me when I was 13, the only men I trust are Cagalli's older brother Kira and his boyfriend Athrun. Once the train reaches my stop it's just a 30 minute walk to the apartment Cagalli and I share, the thought of my lover catching me causes my heartbeat to accelerate while my nipples become even more erect and my pussy throbs with need every time. I decided to take the long way home from the station only because I wanted to remain exposed a bit longer, even though I'll be naked in bed with Cagalli later tonight.

Once I arrive at our apartment, I notice the lights are on indicating Cagalli's home. Switching off the vibrator I pluck it from my pussy then lick it clean again and remove the remote from my thigh. Heedless to anyone watching I slowly redress in my uniform except my panties which I use to clean my juices from my legs, I then shove the vibrator in my bag before making my way up to our apartment on level 3. Before I open the door I quickly put my panties back on and remove the mask, replacing it with my hair clip.

"I'm home!" I call out one I step through the door.

**Disclaimer: Well I hope you enjoyed reading this, it was tricky trying to make it this long but I think I've done a decent job. Hopefully this won't be a one-shot, I want to get more into Cagalli and Lacus' relationship and how Cagalli got Lacus the vibrator despite being in high school. Reviews are welcome and needed, flames will probably be ignored or viewed as constructive criticism. See ya.**


	2. Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer: This chapter will have Cagalli confronting Lacus, but I'm not telling you if it happens in public or in private. Though I'm sure some of you are hoping Lacus will be in public when she's confronted. This chapter will contain more adult themes, possible use of sex toys and BDSM themes. If you don't want to read this then turn back now. Otherwise sit back and enjoy.**

Lacus' Thrill.

"Speech"

_Thought_

Part 2. Secret Revealed.

Cagalli's POV.

I had been suspecting something for a few weeks now, at first I thought Lacus had been seeing someone behind my back but there was nothing to prove that. But that idea was shot down when I remembered she had told me what her father had done to her. That and she told me that she'd rather take a caning to her breasts and denied an orgasm for a week than cheat on me. I almost came when she told me that. After that I started having all kinds of fantasies where Lacus was my willing sex slave but I never told her. I did make subtle hints by getting her a vibrator for her birthday even a pair of ankle and wrist cuffs which we use from time to time. My first clue to Lacus' activities was a call from my brother saying he had seen a girl with pink hair walking naked in public. At first I thought he was talking about a pink haired whore but the student bag he told me she was carrying confirmed it was Lacus. Making sure he only told his boyfriend Athrun, I sat on our bed thinking of a way to approach the subject. Only to realise that it could work in my favour. When she got home that night I pretended like I knew nothing but planned to follow her next time she went walking naked in public. On three separate nights I secretly watched my girlfriend expose herself to everyone she passed feeling jealous and aroused at the same time. Jealous because other people were looking at my girlfriend like she was a whore. And arousal as I imagined different scenarios where she was my pet, obeying my every command. Tonight as I watched her walking home from school using her vibrator I decided I would confront her when she got back to our apartment.

Regular POV.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home beautiful," Cagalli answered, greeting her lover in the living room, wearing a skimpy tank top and short shorts.

"Sorry I'm late. I had some extra work at school I needed to finish," Lacus explained, embracing the half naked blonde. "I feel like making it up to you somehow."

"You can tell me how long you've been walking around naked like a slut, for everyone to see!" Cagalli demanded, slapping her pink haired lover. "And don't even try to deny it! Kira told me he saw you two weeks ago! Now how long have you been doing this behind my back?"

Lacus didn't know which was more shocking. The fact that Cagalli knew her secret fetish; that Cagalli had slapped her in anger; or that she wanted to be slapped again and treated like a slut.

"It started a month after we first made love at school. I got so excited that we could be discovered in such an indecent situation. I wanted to feel that thrill again. But I didn't know how you'd react if I told you, so I kept it a secret," she explained remorsefully, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I'm sorry I kept this from you, Cagalli. But please, I'll anything to make it up to you."

"Get undressed," Cagalli instructed, surprising Lacus with the odd demand. The pink haired girl complying none-the-less. "Now stay here. I need to change into something different."

_I wonder what she's going to make me do once she's changed clothes? Whatever it is, my pussy's started heating up. The look in her eyes was the same when she gets creative with our love making_, she thought. Fear and anticipation welling up in her stomach.

**Disclaimer: Yes I know this chapter is shorter than the first but I decided to end it here anyway. I'm glad to know people enjoyed reading this, as you don't see many fan fics where Lacus acts differently than she does in the series. **


	3. Becoming Her Pet

**Disclaimer: Be warned the following chapters will contain more public nudity, femdom, submission, humiliation, bondage, discipline, pet play and many other things involving BDSM. If any of this offends you leave this fan fic. If not then put your hand down your pants and make sure you clean up afterwards. And I hope you all enjoy.**

Lacus' Thrill.

"Speech"

_Thought_

Part 3. Becoming Her Pet.

After Lacus waited for what seemed like hours, Cagalli came back from their bedroom dressed in a dangerously short pleated skirt that revealed a glimpse of a sheer black thong with every movement. And a black see-through top that showed she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. She had a handbag over her left shoulder and in her right hand was a leather collar and leash. Lacus felt a surge of heat in her chest down to her pussy at the thought of whatever her blonde girlfriend was planning.

"Since you got to live out your sexual fantasy, now I'm going to do mine by making you my pet. You'll do what I say when I say and if you don't you'll be punished," she instructed, fastening the collar around Lacus' neck. "You'll refer to me as Mistress Cagalli or just Mistress, but I'll be calling you whatever I want. Depending on how you behave tonight I just might make you my pet permanently. Understood?"

"Yes," Lacus answered meekly, only to receive another slap to her face.

"Yes what?" Cagalli demanded, jerking on the leash.

"Yes Mistress!" Lacus whimpered, feeling scared and aroused.

"That's better. Now give me the vibrator you using when you walked home then we can go to dinner," Cagalli ordered, letting the leash go slack.

"Yes Mistress," Lacus answered, bending down to rummage through her school bag. "Here it is, Mistress."

"Very good, Pet," Cagalli replied, taking the vibrator and putting it in her purse. "Now come."

Exiting the apartment Cagalli led her pink haired pet through the streets like she was walking a dog. After 30 minutes of aimless wandering they headed to the park which was sparsely populated at this time of night. Taking a seat on a bench Cagalli had Lacus kneel in front of her, enjoying how the passing populace took time to gaze at her naked pet.

"Climb over my lap, pet," Cagalli instructed, placing her purse beside her.

"Yes, Mistress," Lacus replied submissively, climbing up so her stomach was resting on Cagalli's leg. Her backside full displayed to a pair of teens leering at the scene.

"You must be enjoying yourself if your pussy is this soaked," Cagalli murmured, lightly stroking Lacus' pussy lips with her fingers, causing her pet to sigh in pleasure. "All those other times you fingered yourself while people watched you act like a slut. I'm still upset for keeping this a secret, so it's time for your punishment," rummaging through her purse Cagalli pulled out a small black paddle. Running it gently over Lacus' pale backside. "You will count each strike or I'll start from the beginning, understood?"

"Yes, Mistress," Lacus whimpered, feeling fear at the thought of being spanked. While enjoying the thrill of being humiliated, punished and called a 'slut' while people watched.

Holding her pet against her lap with one arm Cagalli raised the paddle with the other then swiftly against one pale cheek with a resounding smack.

"One, Mistress!"

SMACK! To the opposite cheek.

"Two, Mistress!"

(A/N: Just so everyone knows, I've never written a spanking scene before, I think.)

SMACK! To the left cheek.

"Three, Mistress!"

SMACK! To the right again.

"Four, Mistress!"

The teens watching had freed their cocks from their pants and were jerking off as Cagalli paddled her pet's butt, turning the pale flesh a deep pink. Stopping at twenty she gently caressed both cheeks as Lacus' erratic breathing slowed down. Reaching into her purse once more she removed a pair of leather handcuffs which she used to secure Lacus' hand behind her back.

"Well done, Pet. I'm pleased you were able to keep still. But now I think you show me how much you love my pussy," Cagalli instructed sweetly, in a tone that suggested more pain if Lacus disagreed. "On your knees."

"Yes, Mistress," Lacus answered, moving off Cagalli's lap.

"Good," Cagalli said, as she lifted her skirt, spread her legs to pull her sheer black thong aside. Smirking as Lacus' mouth closed in on her pussy. "Now lick me good, Pet."

"Yes, Mistress," Lacus replied, as she set to work on eating her Mistress's snatch. Sighing in pleasure Cagalli lifted her shirt to play with her breasts.

It was amazing. Tears of joy streamed down Lacus' cheeks as she lapped at the sweet nectar from her mistress's pussy. Though she always enjoyed eating pussy, it was thrill of being treated like a slave that gave her a renewed sense of fulfilment. It didn't take long for the blonde to cum with a whining moan, grasping her pet's hair in a tight grip. Coming down from her orgasmic high Cagalli gently released her death grip on the pink locks.

"That was very good, Pet. You always know how to make me cum quickly, which is exactly what I wanted," she praised, her pussy twitching as Lacus cleaned her up. "I bet your pussy's all wet right now isn't it?"

"Yes, Mistress. My pussy is very wet," Lacus replied, her lips and chin covered in juices.

"Good. Now it's about time we had dinner," Cagalli said, straightening her clothes.

"May I be allowed to cum, Mistress?" Lacus asked.

"We'll see, Pet. I'm still not happy with you for keeping secrets, but if you continue to please me I may let you cum tonight," Cagalli replied, tugging Lacus to her feet. "Now, you are to remain silent unless I permit you to speak. The only exception is to ask to use the toilet. Understood?"

Nodding her head in compliance Lacus followed behind her mistress partially bound and desperately horny but not wanting to be further punished. After another 30 minutes they came to a noodle bar and got exactly the reactions Cagalli was hoping for. Taking a seat at an empty table she ignored the mouth agape looks of shock from the other patrons who were no doubt fixed on her pet.

"Pet, sit," she instructed, pointing to the floor beside her as she looked over the menu. "I'd like to order please."

One dumbfounded waitress managed to overcome her shock to approach the blonde's table as Lacus sat on the cold floor with her legs bent to the side. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a pork ramen and a bowl of soup for my pet here," Cagalli requested, one hand stroking Lacus' hair.

"Right away, Miss,"

**Disclaimer: Sorry to end it here but I'm having a really hard time coming up with stuff to use, so any idea you have would be really appreciated.**


	4. Show and Tell

**Disclaimer: I ask you all this, should Lacus and Cagalli be bi-sexual or not? And what does everyone think about high school girls getting into BDSM?**

Lacus' Thrill.

"Speech"

_Thought_

Part 4. Show and Tell.

After dinner Cagalli lead Lacus around town to the adult shop her brother owned and ran with his boyfriend Athrun. Kira had always allowed her to enter the store even though she was clearly underage. She had told him during lunch together that she wanted to make her sex life more interesting so he allowed her to peruse the different sex toys to find something she wanted. Her first purchase had been the handcuffs and blindfold Lacus enjoyed on a regular basis. Smiling at the erotic memories Cagalli pulled Lacus into the store behind her and immediately spotted her brother at the counter with Athrun leaning on him from behind nibbling at his neck.

"Hey, as much as I love you guys I don't want to see you two going at it!" Cagalli exclaimed, causing her brother to blush and Athrun to pout at being interrupted.

"Love you too, sis. And I see you've got yourself a new pet," Kira replied, spotting the collar around Lacus' neck. "How come you haven't made me your pet, Athrun?"

"What makes you think you aren't?" Athrun asked saucily, only to be interrupted by Cagalli clearing her throat.

"Work first, pet play later," she mock scolded. "I need a few new toys to use on 'my pet' and myself. I was thinking about exploring anal sex and since both of you would know a lot on the subject I'll be needing your advice."

"As much as I love you, Cagalli, there's no way I'm helping you with this," Kira objected slipping out of Athrun's grasp. "Athrun, this one's all yours."

For the next 15 minutes Athrun introduced Cagalli to many anal products such as anal-beads, butt plugs, butt plug tails and enema kits. With several dirty ideas running through her head the blonde purchased 2 strings of anal-beads, a few butt plugs for herself and Lacus and two sets of nipple clamps. Athrun even threw in a free bottle of lube. One of the other perks of her brother owning the store was that she could pay in instalments. Once her purchases were made Cagalli lead Lacus to a bench in a shopping mall and had her pet eat her out once more this time more slowly as to give people a good show. Cumming ten minutes later Cagalli straightened her skirt out and switched places with Lacus. Kneeling between the pinkette's legs the blonde slowly and methodically attacked her pussy, getting her close to orgasm then backing off to suckle on her nipples before going back to eating her tasty cunt.

"Please may I cum, Mistress," Lacus pleaded, not caring that people were videotaping the spectacle.

"Very good, you know to ask permission to cum. Since you've been such a good pet you have permission to cum," Cagalli replied, attacking Lacus' clit making her scream and spasm on the bench. The gathering crowd cheered and clapped at the finale. Once Lacus had stopped twitching Cagalli claimed her lips in a heated kiss letting the girls taste each other as their tongues mingled.

"Thank you, Mistress," Lacus said breathlessly once they had separated.

"You're welcome, pet. It's time to go home so thank everyone for watching you then we're going," Cagalli instructed, gathering her purse and shopping bag.

"Thank you for watching me everyone, I hope you enjoyed my performance," Lacus smiled as the crowd started cheering anew.

**Disclaimer: Yeah I know it's a short chapter but I got stuck so I decided to end it here. I'm even taking suggestions on some of the things the girls could do. So I'll see you with the next chapter, oh an leave a review before you leave.**


	5. not a real update

**To all my readers I know you were hoping for an update but sadly I'm just posting a notice that I am stuck with all fan fics with this message. Please know that I'm not quitting and that I will try to post proper chapters when I can. If you would like to leave suggestions do so and if you would like any ideas for new fan fiction check out my profile page for over 900 ideas. PM me if you want to use an idea or if you don't understand them. I promise my next update will have actual chapters.**

**Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
